Hungary
Elizabeta Héderváry (エリザベータ・ヘーデルヴァーリ, Erizabeeta Heederuvaari) is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia/'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. She represents the country Hungary (ハンガリー,Hangari). Appearance She has long, light brown hair and green eyes, though in some art and merchandise her hair is colored blonde. Her most common outfit, seen in merchandise and official artwork, is a green military uniform and matching beret. In the actual series, she can usually be seen dressed in a maid outfit. The flower she wears in her hair, according to notes by Himaruya, is meant to represent Lake Balaton. It has been alternatively colored pink and yellow in the official artwork, though it is colored orange in the anime adaptation. Personality And Interests In her past, Elizabeta was once a nomadic girl who loved to chase after horses on the plains, and was a rather tomboyish child, to the point where she believed herself to be a boy until hitting puberty. She is described as being both a reliable older sister type and the manliest character in the series, and she also appears to be a fujoshi (literal: "rotten woman," a woman who is a yaoi fan). She doesn't get along well with Romania, to the point where their relationship is described as being like that of a cat and a dog. It is also said that due to her dislike of Romanians, she would rather name her dogs after them. Mongolia is said to have bullied Hungary in her youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). Relationships Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Main Article: Roderich Edelstein Elizabeta's boyfriend, formerly her husband. In the compromise they made when they married, they promised that they would support each other in war. The two are still rather close, despite the dissolution of their marriage. As children, Austria was often beaten up and defeated by her when it came to wars, but when they got older, Hungary wound up becoming Austria's servant when they were both under the rule of Holy Roman Empire. Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) Main Article: Gilbert Beilschmidt She and Gilbert were rivals as children, back when Gilbert (and Elizabeta) believed Elizabeta to be male. Since he made fun of her problems during that time, Elizabeta is seen to hate him and often hits him with her frying pan whenever she sees the opportunity to. Notably, Gilbert is implied to have groped her as a child, unaware of her true gender and thinking that he was simply grabbing a weak spot. In The Anime A younger Elizabeta first appears in Episode 10, in the Chibitalia sub-storyline. Having found that she happens to be in a similar situation to the child (as a servant to Roderich), she spends time with him and dresses him up in her old clothes. She is shown to be interested in Roderich and concerned with how the villagers have been heckling him. In the climax to the storyline in Episode 11, she is shown as one of the three people left in the Holy Roman Empire household, after all the workers have quit and HRE has disappeared. The older version of Elizabeta briefly cameos in the supermarket line in Episode 14. An even younger version of Elizabeta appears in Episode 53, getting annoyed at Prussia's ego and shooting him with arrows. Prussia then tells Poland to stay away from her. Trivia *Her first name, due to not being rendered in romaji, is often a subject of debate as to how it should be spelled. Elizabeta is the most common spelling in use for it, though some fan sources use Elizaveta, as well as Elisabeth and Elizabeth. However, the actual Hungarian equivalent of Elizabeth would be Erzsébet. '''Using the spelling of '''Elisabeth could be an allusion to Empress Elisabeth of Bavaria, who was the Empress of Austria and Queen of Hungary. She was married to Austrian Emperor Franz-Josef, who is mentioned in the anime briefly. *In older archived notes by Hidekaz Himaruya (circa 2007), it is mentioned that he originally considered making a male Hungary character, who was to be a crossdresser. In the end, he decided on Hungary being the first female character of the series, while the character for Poland (who was originally planned to be female) became a cross-dressing male instead. The male version of Hungary was later used as the basis for the Lithuania design. Himaruya also initially thought of making a female Hungary character that was more snide and a "witchy" type, and described her as hot-tempered to the point where she would shoot people with arrows if they thought she was a guy. *A blog entry by Himaruya revealed that Elizabeta has an ancestor, known only as Magyar, though he has yet to be mentioned or visually depicted in the actual series. In the screenplay for Gakuen Hetalia, her ancestor is referred to as Hun. *Though her birthday has not yet been revealed, her "Wedding Day" corresponds with the date of the Austro-Hungarian Compromise. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters